Johnny's Got a Wart!
'''Johnny's Got a Wart! '''is the second part of 61th episode and the 122th episode over all. Summary Johnny gets a wart on his hand. Susan and Mary try to get rid of it with a laser, but it gets bigger and comes to life. Plot Johnny is about to go to school but he realizes there is a wart on his hand so he tries to figure it out how he got it: Recently, he was at the zoo with his classmates and Bumper. A girl dares him to kiss a warthog. Bumper said if he did, he would put on a dress. Johnny then kisses the wart hog, so Bumper had to put on the dress. Later, he juggled toads while touching his eyes and then a witch gave him a green lollipop. Johnny said he doesn't remember, so he went to the lab, to ask Susan and Mary if they could get rid of it. Susan and Mary used their "laser" to destroy the wart, but the only results is it gets bigger. Johnny decides to just live with his wart, and called him Warty. At school, Johnny is about to open his locker, but he forgot his combination. Warty tells Johnny it's 22-13-33. So then Johnny realizes his zit's alive. So later Johnny is in his math class. Mr. Teacherman asks Johnny to explain the math problem. Warty tells Johnny that he must've copied the problem wrong, because the problem didn't make sense. The problem was X = 17 x Y - 14 π + e = cows. After class, Bumper was going to beat up Johnny. Warty makes fun of Bumper saying "Your father wants you to be a pro-wrestler, but you want to sell flowers." Bumper breaks down crying because it's true. People then tell each other rumors about what happened. Some of it got messed along the way though. Some cheerleaders invite Warty to a party, but not Johnny. Warty tells them that if he goes, Johnny has to go too. Johnny then comes home from school to tell Susan and Mary about Warty. When Dukey sees it alive, he knows that something's up. Later that night, Johnny was in bed sleeping. Then the wart tried to take over Johnny's body. Dukey heard him and tried to remove the wart with scissors, but fails. Dukey tries to wake up Johnny, but Warty already take over Johnny's brain then Dukey runs into Susan and Mary's room to tell them that the wart took over Johnny's brain and going to take control of his body. In the lab, the girls are trying to get the wart removed from Johnny's brain but it's too late since Warty got full control of Johnny now. He tries to blast the twins with the laser but misses causing the girls to run off. Warty said to Dukey he wins and going to make a million of warts but more powerful and then take over other people's bodies. Dukey said to Warty he'll never be a whole person and can't survive without Johnny. Warty told Dukey he's an amazing wart that can talk but Dukey still tells him he's nothing without Johnny. But Warty can prove to him he's nothing without Johnny by coming out of Johnny's body. While Warty doesn't notice anything, Dukey trapped him in a jar and happily said "Talking dog wins!" Warty said he can't believe he felt for Dukey's tricks and then Johnny is back to his old self. To make sure Johnny's normal, Dukey tells him how many fingers he's holding up and Johnny said two but Dukey hits him and said that dogs don't have any fingers. Warty's wondering what Johnny is going to do to him, but Johnny's thinking about it. The next day at school Johnny forgets his combination lock again but Warty tells him the same combinations and Johnny opens his locker. It's revealed that Warty is inside Johnny's locker. Johnny picks up his schedule and Warty tells him he's late for science, multiple choice questions in Math, get a pair of clean socks for gym class and told him to straighten him up as Johnny closes his locker as Warty said that he's being too aggressive and promises he'll work on it. Trivia *This episode marks the first and only appearance of Warty. *In this episode we learn Johnny's locker combination is 22-13-33. *The first time Johnny tries to open his locker, the numbers are in a random order, and in the second time, the numbers are still mixed up but he goes to different numbers. *The title reference is the Aerosmith song "Janie's Got A Gun." *This is the first time Mary is seen without her glasses. *If Dukey had cut out the wart from Johnny, Johnny would be seriously wounded, as cutting out warts can cause severe bleeding, or scars. Gallery Johnny's GotaWart.png|Titlecard Johnny.PNG|Johnny getting freaked out after seeing a wart in his hand 2010-10-11 - Episode 22b-Johnny's Got a Wart 0635.png|Johnny and Dukey sleeping 2010-10-11 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22b-Johnny's Got a Wart Johnny evil.png|It's too late, Dukey. Mary Nightgown.png 2010-10-11 - Episode 22b-Johnny's Got a Wart 0921.png|Warty trapped 2010-10-11 - Episode 22b-Johnny's Got a Wart 0923.png|Dazed Johnny 2010-10-11 - Episode 22b-Johnny's Got a Wart 0930.png|Dukey upset at Johnny for not listening to him (Dukey) 2010-10-11 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22b-Johnny's Got a Wart 1000.PNG|Warty in Johnny's locker 2010-10-11 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22b-Johnny's Got a Wart 1003.PNG 2010-10-11 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22b-Johnny's Got a Wart 1016.PNG Mary and Susan No Glasses.jpg|Both Test sisters without glasses Quotes Goofs Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Vhs Category:DVD